In a conventional connection unit for an IC card (memory card included) used in electronic equipment, for example, portable electronic equipment used for electronic commercial transactions, contacts of the equipment are disposed so as to protrude in an insertion path for the IC card and come into contact with contacts of the IC card inserted into the insertion path.
The conventional IC card connection unit, wherein the contacts of the equipment are disposed so as to protrude in the insertion path for the IC card, has a drawback in that when the IC card is inserted into the insertion path, the contacts of the equipment come into contact with resin material composing the IC card before they come into contact with the contacts of the IC card. This shaves off the resin material, with the result that generated shavings of the resin material adhere to the contacts, causing faulty contact and leading to poor reliability.
Furthermore, there has been a likelihood that a high voltage developed when the contacts of the IC card are disengaged from the contacts of the equipment may destroy the circuit of the IC card.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an IC card connection unit wherein generation of shavings of resin composing the IC card does not occur when bringing the contacts of the IC card into contact with the contacts of the equipment, enhancing reliability of contact between the contacts, and preventing a high voltage from being developed when the contacts are disengaged from each other, eliminating a risk of the IC card circuit being destroyed.